Find Her
by Lady White
Summary: Yuri will not give up, he wont just let everything he and Estelle had be blow away by the winds of fate. He had changed fate before and he would do it again. He would not let her go...he couldn't let her go. He WILL find her!
1. She can't be gone

Yuri lay on his back, never in his life had felt so useless. Crushing despair was over him, suffocating him. She was gone ...Estelle...his dearest friend...was gone.  
He remembered the cliff, eyes wide as Estelle fell off into the water below. It was his fault, if he had been faster, smarter, safer.  
Estelle would be alive.

"Yuri!" Flynn's voice screamed over the sound of the crashing waves. Brave Vesperia were just sitting there, monsters all around them, dead and still.  
Flynn stopped dead at the sight.

"Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed again, running to to his friends side.  
Yuri's eyes only looked to the open gray sky.

"S-She's gone..." Was the only words that left his mouth.

Rita screamed then buried her face in the mud of the rocky cliff. Sob's rang though the air as Karol joined her on the ground sobbing and screaming for Estelle.  
Judith was still standing on the edge of the cliff staring wide-eyed at the raging sea below. Raven was sitting down, complete shock on his face. Repede was howling and running along the cliff side. Flynn grabbed Yuri by the shirt pulling him up to a sitting position.

"What happened!" He yelled in his face.  
Yuri looked at the blonde with dead eyes.

"She's gone...Estelle...she." Yuri couldn't say it, he wouldn't say it. Not untill her body was in his hands. Flynn's eyes went wide and pain filled them.

"Lady Estellise." He whispers.  
Yuri stood then, clothes soaked and bangs in his face.

"I'm going to find her." Yuri says.

All crying stopped but Rita's.  
Judith turned her normally calm face replaced with one filled with determination.  
"I'll go with you." Judith says.

Flynn was still kneeling.  
"Yuri...that chliff...the storm...there's just no..."

"Theres always a way!" Yuri yelled.

"Estelle!" Rita screamed, tears streaming down her face.  
Yuri flinched and balled his hand into fists.

"I wont leave her there, she's alive...I know she's alive." Yuri mummers.  
Flynn stood, eyes hard.

"I'm coming with you." He says.

Sodia stepped forward, eyes soft.  
"Captain, you can't go out on that water or you'll die." She says softly.

"Estelle's out there! And whether or not Flynn goes I don't care!" Yuri says, walking down the side of the cliff.

"Yuri!" Flynn calls going after him.  
Judith was right behind them. Sodia watched as her Captain cursed Yuri.

Right before they left Rita yelled.  
"Yuri!"

Yuri turned, eyes hard.  
Rita's puffy blue eyes met his. Pain was plane on her face.

"Bring her back." She says more tears spilling from her eyes.

Yuri turns away.  
"Dont worry Rita, I'll bring Estelle back." He says.

The three set off to the water below.  
Hours passed and Flynn and Yuri took a boat out to sea while Judith climbed along the rocky side of the cliff with a life line. Her dragon close by incase something went wrong. It was night now and rain pelted down Yuri and Flynn. It was freezing and every now and again a huge wave would almost sink their small two person ship. Yuri was using a Blastia to shine light on the icy water to see if they could find anything.

"Estelle!" Yuri called out.

"Lady Estellise!" Flynn yelled right after.

The storm was getting worse. White water crashed into their boat and Flynn could hardly see because of all the rain.  
"Yuri! We have to go back!" Flynn yells.

"I'm not leaving!" Yuri yells back, voice raw from yelling Estelle's name so much.

"Yuri were going to get killed if we stay out in this storm!" Flynn exclaims grabbing Yuri's shoulder.

"I'm not leaving her out there!" Yuri shrieks voice breaking.

Flynn's eyes went wide, in Yuri's dark eyes there were tears. Mixed with the rain but Flynn knew, Yuri was crying.  
Yuri hadn't even cried over their Captains death and that destroyed Yuri. A huge wave hit the boat, knocking both boys into the raging sea. They swam to the surface, helping one another the best they could. Wave after wave crashed into the two but with time they got to the rocky side of the cliff. Flynn helped Yuri into some cave and Yuri pulled Flynn up.  
Both sat there freezing and coughing the water from their lungs. Flynn lay on his back, the taste of salt overwhelming.  
Yuri was sitting agents the cave wall dripping wet, despair in his eyes.

"Yuri." Flynn says.

"She can't be dead..."Yuri whispers.

Flynn fell silent.  
"Estelle can't be gone..." He says pulling his knees to his chest.

Flynn looked though his bag and found at heating Blastia. He set it between himself and Yuri and turned it on. Then Flynn opened a small light Blastia they had.

"I'm sorry Yuri." Flynn murmurs shaking.

Flynn didn't want to believe, he couldn't believe Estelle was dead.  
"I'm sorry Flynn." Yuri murmurs.

Despair hung in the air untill something shiny caught Yuri's eye. Yuri scrambled from where he was sitting and picked up Estelle's fake Blastia core.  
"T-That Lady Estellise's!" Flynn yells shock in his voice.

Yuri face was stone cold, he looked down into the cave.  
"Estelle was in this cave...she had to be."

"Yuri it could have been washed ashore in here at high tide." Flynn says, trying to calm his friend down.  
Yuri looks at the heating lamp, eyes determined.

"No. I'm going to find Estelle, I promised Rita."

* * *

**A/N) Yes! Here is my first YurixEstelle multi chapter story! I have been writing a lot of YurixEstelle storys and you all have told me how much you love them and this was born! I really hope you guys like this and tell me if you do!**


	2. All I Need

Yuri stood, leaving Flynn sitting by the heating lamp.

"Yuri, you need rest. Your not thinking clearly." Flynn says.  
Yuri's hand balled into fists.

"What is she's in danger!"

"What could you do for her in the condition you're in!" Flynn yells.

"I..." Yuri wanted to argue, but he could barely stand.  
Yuri sat there by the heat lamp and shivered.

"Sorry." Yuri says angrily.

"It's alright, but you know that if she needs us we wont be much help as we are now." Flynn says.

"Yeah." Yuri says darkly.  
Both boys rested for a while and when they could move again, they started down the cave.

"Judith probably thinks were dead." Yuri says holding the light up.

"We did get sucked under." Flynn says, taking a drink from his canteen.

"Yeah, I just hope we find Estelle soon. I want to let everyone know were alright." Yuri says.  
Flynn nods keeping his eyes locked on the darkness. After walking for a long time, the boys saw a light up ahead.

"What's that?" Yuri asks.

"It might be Estellise." Flynn says running forward.

"Flynn." Yuri says drawing his sword.  
Flynn does the same and goes into the cavern with the light.

"Blastia!" Flynn says.  
Yuri's eyes go wide.

"And an aer krena!"  
Flynn looks around in amazement while Yuri was looking around for anything that might tell him what happened to Estelle.

"Yuri!" Flynn says, leaning down and picking up a broken piece of Estelle's shield.

Yuri's heart sank.

"You don't think she was attacked do you?" Flynn asks.

"If she was I feel sorry for whoever did." Yuri hisses.

"Your looking for the princess?" A small voice asks.  
Flynn and Yuri turn, sword drawn and eyes hard. Standing by one of the larger crystals was a small see though child with a blue-ish tint. Yuri's eyes went wide and Flynn's face turned to one of shock.

"W-What are you?" Flynn asks.  
The ghost smiles.

"My name is San." She says smiling and playing with a lock of light blue hair.

"San." Yuri says dropping is sword only a little.

"Estelle's alive then?" Yuri asks.  
The child smiles.

"The princess is alive and well, she's going to become the mother of this place." The girl says.

"What does that mean!" Flynn asks.  
The child suddenly looks dead serious.

"You've come to take mother away, but we wont let you!" San yells.  
Yuri gave a grin, Estelle was alive. That was all he needed.

"Give her back, you transparent brat!" He yells.  
Flynn felt better too if this thing was making threats then that probably ment Estelle was alive.

"You will return Lady Estellise!" Flynn yells.  
The child covered her ears and screamed.

"I'll kill you!  
suddenly blue-like veins came from the walls and attacked Flynn and Yuri.

"Ha!" Yuri yelled cutting though half of them with his sword arts.  
They both ran for the child but it disappeared.

"Damn it!" Yuri yells, cutting at the blue veins.  
Flynn went back to back with Yuri. Both boys defending their side of the field.

"What was that thing!" Flynn says using his own arts on the monsters. Yuri did a flip and killed a particularly big vain.

"Some kind of spirit. I saw one before." Yuri says thinking of the ghost ship.

"So Lady Estellise had been kidnapped." Flynn yells cutting though even more vains.

"Looks that way." Yuri says pulling Flynn back from a fast one.

"Yuri, let's go though there!" Flynn says dodging one and running towards a path in the cave.  
Both boys ran down the long glowing hallway, breathing hard.

"I-I think we lost them." Flynn pants.

"Keep a sharp eye." Yuri says.

"Dont need you to tell me." Flynn banters.  
Yuri walks forward and touches a wall.

"This is all crystal, rock, and Blastia. Rita would flip if she knew something like this was here."Yuri says.

"It's strange, it's not tainted, but if the aer was to get out of control. We would die and every thing around here would be destroyed." Flynn says.

Yuri stops, if Estelle used her arts here...it could upset the aer.  
"We have to find Estelle." Yuri says backing away from the wall.

Flynn looks down.  
"Lady Estellise...I'm coming."

* * *

**A/N) Hello everyone! This is the second chapter and I hope you like it! Review please!**


End file.
